


Biscoitos de Laranja

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cookies, Cozinhando Juntos, Entre Episódios, Fluff, Gen, Ghost!Abigail, M/M, Menções de Will Graham/Molly Foster Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Primeiro Beijo, Situado nas Três Temporadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Eu não sou um cozinheiro ruim, mas eu nunca fui capaz de fazer sobremesas ou mesmo cookies comestíveis.</p>
<p>— Talvez o que faltou para você é um professor competente.</p>
<p>Will piscou, confuso por um momento, e então olhou para Hannibal com uma sobrancelha erguida.</p>
<p>— Você está se oferecendo para me ensinar, Doutor Lecter?</p>
<p>— Eu estou, se você estiver interessado - Hannibal parecia deliciado com a possibilidade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fazendo os Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orange Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575322) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Tradução da minha própria fanfic, escrita originalmente em inglês.
> 
> Esse capítulo se passa na primeira metade da primeira temporada.

* * *

            Quando Will pensou sobre aquela tarde em retrospecto, ele não soube porque ele foi até a casa de Hannibal. Ele também nunca teve certeza de porque ele sentiu a necessidade de ficar, quando normalmente ele só esperaria até a próxima sessão para falar com ele.

            Will não tinha nenhum motivo urgente para vê-lo, não quando o último caso fora resolvido com relativamente pouco sangue derramado no final, permitindo que Will tivesse alguns momentos de paz. Will nem sequer havia se sentido doente nos últimos dias, com exceção de sua sempre presente enxaqueca.

            Mas naquele dia, dirigindo sem pensar muito em onde estava indo, ele logo se encontrou diante da porta de Hannibal, com o homem em pessoa sorrindo polidamente para ele.

            — Will. Por favor, entre.

            Will entrou na casa, tentando não olhar fixamente para as paredes. Essa não fora a primeira vez que ele entrara na casa de Hannibal, mas ele ainda não estava acostumado com a requintada, de certa forma esquisita decoração que o doutor tinha em seus cômodos.

            — Me desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar - Will disse quando Hannibal fechou a porta - Eu honestamente nem estou certo de por que eu vim.

            — Eu normalmente não apreciaria convidados não anunciados, mas você é sempre boa companhia, Will - Hannibal disse, educadamente - Você é sempre bem vindo em minha casa, com ou sem aviso.

            Will sorriu um pouco, e pendurou o seu casaco.

            — Se você continuar me concedendo tanta liberdade, não se surpreenda se algum dia eu entrar na sua casa abruptamente, sem me preocupar em esperar você abrir.

            — Como um gato impaciente. Estranhamente, eu não acho que eu me importaria com isso também - Hannibal disse, lhe lançando um olhar divertido.

            Will teve que desviar o olhar antes, não sabendo como exatamente responder a aquilo, sem ter certeza se Hannibal estava brincando ou não. Will ainda tinha dificuldade em interpretar a linguagem corporal de Hannibal; ele era mais difícil de ler do que a maioria das pessoas que Will já conhecera.

            — Eu queria agradecer por você ter tomado conta dos cachorros de novo quando eu viajei - Will disse, sem erguer os olhos novamente - Eu fico realmente grato, especialmente porque eu te pedi tão em cima da hora.

            — Você não precisa me agradecer toda vez que eu fizer isso - Hannibal disse com um tom de voz gentil - Eu honestamente não me importo. Eu não o faria se me importasse.

            Will suspirou, mexendo nervosamente em seu cabelo. Ele ainda estava tão desacostumado com simples e gentis atos de amizade vindo tão facilmente, sem nenhuma outra intenção escondida por trás.

            — Eu não perguntei os detalhes quando você me disse que o caso estava resolvido, mas você está bem? Você deseja discutir o caso?

            — O caso terminou relativamente bem. Nosso cara foi detido quando ele foi encontrado rondando a vizinhança de seu próximo alvo.

            — Ele se rendeu?

            — Não - Will bufou - Eles raramente o fazem. Jack teve que atirar no ombro dele, mas ele está bem.

            Mais do que bem, na verdade. Will esperaria que o homem estivesse inconsciente ou furioso depois de ter levado um tiro, mas ele permaneceu irritantemente calmo, provocando Jack até que o reforço chegasse. Will se lembrava de ter visto Jack apertar sua arma com força, como se estivesse lutando contra o impulso de atirar na cabeça do homem dessa vez.

            — Eu imagino que deva ser uma boa sensação, então.

            — Bem, sim. Quer dizer, é sempre melhor se nós conseguirmos apenas prender eles, e não executá-los quando eles são detidos.

            — Com o benefício de estar salvando uma vida inocente, seu principal motivo por ainda estar trabalhando no FBI.

            Não era realmente uma questão, mas Hannibal estava olhando atentamente para ele conforme ele falava, então Will assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

            — Sim, é sempre a melhor parte. Mas eu não… quer dizer, eu não quero realmente falar sobre esse caso. Ele terminou, não houve mais casualidades, não há mais garotas mortas. É bom o suficiente para mim.

            — Parece ser uma boa mudança na rotina do seu trabalho,” Hannibal observou “Mas eu não irei pressioná-lo para você me contar mais detalhes. Nós não estamos em terapia, e você tem a liberdade de escolher o que você quer conversar comigo.

            Will sentiu-se grato por Hannibal não insistir no assunto. Ele realmente não queria se aprofundar naquele caso por mais tempo.

            Ele olhou para Hannibal para dizer alguma coisa, e seus olhos notaram pela primeira vez o avental ao redor de sua cintura; Hannibal pareceu notar o olhar curioso em seu rosto.

            — Temo que você tenha me pegado durante a conclusão de uma indulgência culinária, Will,” Hannibal começou a desatar o avental de sua cintura - Mas estou feliz que você esteja aqui. Eu gostaria de pedir a sua ajuda.

            Will franziu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de deduzir o que Hannibal exatamente queria; Will se considerava um cozinheiro decente, mas ele estava acostumado a fazer apenas o básico na cozinha e não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia fazer para ajudar alguém tão habilidoso como Hannibal.

            Mas ainda assim, o olhar quase ansioso no rosto de Hannibal fora suficiente para que Will assentisse com um relutante aceno de cabeça.

***

            — Isso é delicioso - Will disse, sua boca ainda meio cheia de creme.

            No fim das contas, a  _indulgência culinária_ de Hannibal era uma sobremesa que já estava feita e pronta para ser comida, e aparentemente tudo o que Hannibal precisava era de alguém que a provasse e dissesse para ele o quão gostosa ela estava. Normalmente Will não estaria tão disposto a alimentar as tendências narcisistas de Hannibal, mas a sobremesa realmente era maravilhosa.

            — O  _Tiramisù_ é o mais conhecido e popular  _dolce_  italiano - Hannibal parecia deliciado pela boa recepção de Will - O seu ingrediente pessoal é o queijo Mascarpone, notório por ser doce e cremoso.

            — É realmente muito bom,” Will engoliu o pedaço ainda em sua boca - Eu nunca havia comido antes.

            — Não é sempre que eu consumo o Tiramisù _,_ considerando que meu paladar não é sempre favorável a sabores doces, mas o Tiramisù é uma exceção. Eu gostava muito dessa sobremesa quando eu morava na Itália, e eu nunca enjoei desse sabor.

            — Eu adoro doces - Will admitiu, comendo mais uma colherada - Mas eu sempre fui um desastre quando o assunto é fazer sobremesas. Eu não sou um cozinheiro ruim, mas eu nunca fui capaz de fazer sobremesas ou mesmo cookies comestíveis.

            — Cookies são normalmente muito fáceis de fazer. Por que você tem dificuldade em fazê-los?

            Will engoliu o último pedaço da sobremesa, e puxou seu prato para o lado.

            — Eu não tenho certeza. Eles sempre terminam ou meio crus ou queimados. Falta de prática, talvez - Will deu de ombros - Quando eu era criança, meu pai só cozinhava o mais básico, e quase todas as receitas dele incluíam peixe. Eu tentei aprender mais durante os meus anos de faculdade, mas eu nunca realmente aprendi a fazer doces e sobremesas. Não sou um cozinheiro habilidoso de forma alguma.

            — Talvez o que faltou para você é um professor competente.

            Will piscou, confuso por um momento, e então olhou para Hannibal com uma sobrancelha erguida.

            — Você está se oferecendo para me ensinar, Doutor Lecter?

            Hannibal sorriu diante da questão.

            — Eu estou, se você estiver interessado - Hannibal parecia deliciado com a possibilidade.

            Will hesitou.

            — Eu não tenho certeza se eu seria um bom aprendiz.

            — Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Will, eu tenho certeza de que você é mais do que capaz. E eu sou mais do que confiante na minha habilidade como professor.

            Will sorriu um pouco diante daquilo, e considerou a proposta seriamente pela primeira vez.

            Por que não? Ele não tinha lugar alguma para ir pelo resto da tarde ou mesmo da noite, e ele não tinha ninguém esperando por ele além de um leal bando de cachorros. Se ele ficasse, ele poderia talvez aprender uma habilidade que ele sempre quis dominar, mas cuja destreza lhe faltava. Valia a pena tentar, mesmo que isso lhe obrigasse a sair de sua estimada solidão.

            Mas mesmo isso não seria um grande problema. Diferente da maior parte das pessoas que ele tinha contato, Hannibal não era uma pessoa difícil de se estar perto. Seu exterior calmo e sua eterna paciência eram sempre uma âncora para a mente de Will, e ele não se importava em ficar por um longo tempo na presença do doutor - ele até gostava, até mesmo das horas de terapia.

            Quando ele olhou novamente para Hannibal, foi com um olhar desafiador.

            — Tudo bem então, doutor. Ensine-me a fazer cookies, se você puder.

            O sorriso de Hannibal foi sua única resposta, mas foi o suficiente para Will entender que seu desafio fora aceito.

            Eles limparam a mesa, e Hannibal começou a colocar alguns ingredientes nela, e instruiu Will a lavar suas mãos. Ele então colocou novamente seu avental e o amarrou em sua cintura, e então pegou outro avental, parecido com o que ele usava, e o entregou para Will.

            — Eu nunca cozinho com um avental - Will confessou enquanto ele amarrava um ao redor de sua cintura - Eu nem sequer tenho um.

            — Então esse é seu a partir de agora.

            Will começou a protestar, mas Hannibal não deu importância a seus protestos.

            — Eu insisto. Aventais são muito úteis na cozinha, e podem fazer a arte de cozinhar muito mais higiênica, especialmente quando alguém tem tantos cachorros como você tem.

            — Eu não deixo os meus cachorros passearem pela cozinha quando eu estou cozinhando - Will disse, ligeiramente ofendido pela insinuação.

            — Eu não estava insinuando que você o faz, mas você é dono de vários cachorros. Um dono muito dedicado de sete cachorros, e as suas roupas podem ter pelo de cachorro que não é facilmente removido em uma lavagem comum, e um avental pode impedir esse mesmo pelo de cair na comida que você está preparando.

            Will ainda se sentia levemente irritado, mas a motivação de Hannibal fazia sentido, então ele relutantemente aceitou o presente.

            — Obrigado - Will disse, tentando não soar sarcástico; Hannibal não fora nada além de gentil com ele desde que ele batera em sua porta, e Will não queria ofender ele, mesmo que ele não fosse usar um avental em sua casa.

            — De nada - Hannibal disse com um pequeno sorriso, e Will sentiu-se um pouco melhor por não ser deliberadamente ser grosso.

            — Então, hm, o que vamos fazer?

            — Considerando que você mencionou gostar de cookies, eu pensei em fazermos um dos meus doces favoritos da minha juventude na Itália.

            Will assentiu, esperando para ver se Hannibal elaboraria.

            — Eu pensei em ensinar a você uma receita mais elaborada, mas eu achei que seria menos intimidante se nós começássemos com algo mais simples, que não pede ingredientes raros. Essa receita em particular eu adquiri de uma senhora muito memorável, proprietária de uma padaria que se situava na mesma rua que a casa de meu tio. Eu nunca me esqueci dessa receita.

            — Qual é o sabor deles? - Will perguntou. Ele não comentou, mas ele estava aliviado por Hannibal não começar lhe ensinando alguma receita super elaborada de um cookie gourmet que ele nunca teria a energia de fazer sozinho.

            Hannibal ergueu um dos ingredientes que ele havia colocado na mesa; uma laranja.

            — Ele tem uma textura bem delicada; se feito da maneira correta, ele irá derreter em sua boca.

            Will sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

            — Vamos ver, então. O que eu tenho que fazer?

            — Eu vou lentamente guiar você, mas por enquanto você pode bater três quartos de xícara de manteiga com um terço de xícara de açúcar, enquanto eu pego os ovos e a baunilha.

            Will assentiu, focando toda a sua atenção no que ele estava fazendo. Era bom estar fazendo um trabalho manual que não desafiava todos os seus limites, mas que era algo novo. Will estava tentando ao máximo absorver cada palavra dita por Hannibal, pois assim ele seria capaz de se lembrar de como fazer a receita sozinho, se ele gostasse do sabor.

            Era bastante fácil de seguir as instruções de Hannibal. Ele se movia sem esforço pela cozinha, com graça e habilidade, como um grande felino se espreguiçando em seu território. Will obedientemente seguiu as instruções de Hannibal quando ele lhe disse para adicionar os ovos, a baunilha e o suco de laranja, e Hannibal mediu a farinha e o fermento em pó, lentamente colocando na mistura enquanto Will batia a massa.

            Quando era hora de amassar a mistura na mesa, Hannibal virou-se para ele.

            — Você quer que eu assuma agora?

            — Eu acho que eu preferiria ter a experiência toda - Will disse, surpreendendo a si mesmo em quão sincero ele soava; ele realmente queria fazer o processo todo se pudesse.

            — Como você quiser - Hannibal disse, claramente satisfeito.

            Hannibal o guiou em por quanto tempo ele deveria amassar a mistura, e em como ele poderia enrolar a massa em pequenas partes, com o comprimento de seis polegadas, e começou a ajudá-lo a moldar a massa em anéis.

            — O processo se torna repetitivo agora, então nós terminaremos mais rápido se eu te ajudar - ele explicou.

            Will não respondeu, mas abriu espaço para que Hannibal pudesse trabalhar.

            Quando eles terminaram os anéis, Hannibal começou a colocá-los em formas para cookies, sem as untar.

            — Agora nós deixamos a massa descansar por quinze minutos antes de colocar ela no forno,” Hannibal explicou conforme ele começou a limpar a mesa.

            Will assentiu, tentando não ficar no caminho de Hannibal para não atrapalhá-lo.

            — Você, hm, precisa de ajuda para limpar?

            — Não é necessário. Eu vou lavar tudo depois que nós fizermos a cobertura - Hannibal disse, limpando a mesa.

            — Você é um cozinheiro muito organizado - Will observou sem nenhuma surpresa; com exceção dos cookies e dos utensílios não lavados, tudo estava novamente guardado e em seus devidos lugares.

            — Eu estou acostumado a cozinhar grandes quantidades de comida, frequentemente com detalhes elaborados. Nesse tipo de condições, você aprende a se tornar um cozinheiro organizado ou você descende ao caos.

            — Temo que eu tenha escolhido adotar o caos - Will sorriu um pouco diante do olhar sofrido de Hannibal - Foi o único jeito que eu aprendi a fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha.

            — Talvez eu possa passar alguns bons hábitos para você, então - a voz de Hannibal soou esperançosa para os ouvidos de Will.

            — Talvez - Will concedeu - Mas não ponha muita fé nisso, doutor. Velhos truques são difíceis de se desaprender.

            — Eu não sou nada além de persistente.

            Will surpreendeu a si mesmo com uma risadinha.

            — Eu acho que eu nunca conheci alguém tão passional sobre comida e cozinha quanto você.

            — A culinária é uma forma de arte, e eu sou muito passional sobre todas as formas de arte. Não é apenas uma maneira de se ganhar nutrição - Will achou que ele podia ver os olhos de Hannibal brilharem um pouco conforme ele falava - É o ato de transformar algo rudimentar em algo melhor, aprimorado. É o ato de consumir uma vida, seja a vida de um vegetal ou algum outro tipo de vida.

            — É um modo bem particular de se ver isso, mas eu consigo ver o porque você pensa assim. Mas acho que pra mim nunca significou nada além de nutrição - Will disse em um tom de desculpas.

            — Por causa da sua infância?

            — Talvez. Provavelmente - Will coçou a cabeça - Quer dizer, eu nunca passei fome, meu pai sempre tinha alguma comida na mesa para nós. Mas nós não tínhamos dinheiro para diversidade. Às vezes eu ficava duas semanas comendo apenas sopa e feijões em lata, ou um mês inteiro comendo arroz e peixe. Eu podia comer frutas só se estivéssemos em um lugar com árvores perto, e eu praticamente só comia chocolate se eu ficasse doente. Quando eu era adolescente as coisas melhoraram, mas acho que já era tarde demais para o meu paladar.

            — Nunca é tarde demais para se aprender bons hábitos.

            — Sim, mas aquilo que você aprende na sua infância tem o desagradável hábito de ficar com você.

            — Às vezes - Hannibal concordou - Às vezes não. Às vezes você pode aprender a ignorar ou compensar um hábito adquirido na infância.

            Alguma coisa na voz de Hannibal despertou curiosidade em Will.

            — A sua paixão por culinária é uma maneira de compensar?

            — Eu não simplificaria meus hobbies dessa maneira - Hannibal disse, quase zombando da noção - Mas eu suponho que tenha alguma verdade nessa ideia. O período após a morte dos meus pais e antes do meu tio me adotar foi um tempo muito… difícil.

            Will achou que aquilo era provavelmente um eufemismo, e imediatamente se sentiu mal por perguntar; ele esqueceu que uma vez Hannibal havia comentado que ele se tornou um órfão muito cedo. Apesar de seu modo elegante e suntuoso de viver, ele provavelmente foi uma criança faminta durante alguns anos de sua vida, no tipo de pobreza que vem com o abandono e que Will teve sorte e não experimentar em sua infância.

            Mas antes que Will pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa que ele fosse se arrepender, Hannibal se virou para ele.

            — Está na hora de assar os cookies, agora. Vai levar mais ou menos quinze ou dezessete minutos para eles ficarem assados, e nós podemos fazer a cobertura enquanto isso.

            Will assentiu, e ajudou Hannibal a colocar os cookies no forno.

            — Como nós fazemos a cobertura? - ele perguntou quando eles terminaram; Hannibal já estava colocando ingredientes na mesa.

            — É uma cobertura muito simples. Açúcar de confeiteiro e suco de laranja, até formar uma cobertura espelhada. Você gostaria de fazer?

            — Sim - Will disse - Só me diga quando eu devo parar. Eu não tenho certeza se vou saber quando está bom o suficiente.

            Após alguns minutos, Hannibal disse para ele parar, e cinco minutos depois, eles tiraram os fumegantes cookies do forno.

            — O cheiro é muito bom - Will comentou enquanto eles colocavam os cookies na mesa novamente.

            — E o gosto vai ser ainda melhor - Hannibal prometeu, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

            Eles trabalharam juntos para colocar a cobertura nos cookies, e essa etapa foi muito mais rápida do que anterior, e em menos de cinco minutos eles já haviam terminado.

            — Antes de você experimentar, deixe-me limpar a mesa e colocá-los em um prato - Hannibal disse quando Will pegou um dos cookies; ele assentiu e pacientemente esperou, lutando contra um sorriso. A necessidade de Hannibal de apresentações elegantes parecia mais cativante do que irritante naquele momento.

            Por fim, Hannibal colocou os cookies em um de seus belos, elegantes pratos; os cookies eram bem diferentes das sobremesas extravagantes que ele normalmente apresentava, mas eles pareciam tão deliciosos quanto para os olhos de Will.

            — Posso provar um agora? - Will perguntou, não resistindo a oportunidade de provocar um pouco.

            — É claro. É apenas justo que você aprecie o sabor de seu trabalho duro.

            Com isso, Will finalmente trouxe um cookie para sua boca, mordendo um pedaço.

            Tão logo a sua língua entrou em contato com o cookie, ele sentiu a doçura do açúcar contrastando com o levemente ácido gosto da laranja e a macia, cremosa textura, e ele foi incapaz de engolir um gemido.

            — Eu presumo que você gostou? - Hannibal perguntou, claramente convencido da resposta.

            — Gostei, sim - Will respondeu; normalmente ele sentiria o impulso de negar a satisfação a Hannibal, mas parecia não ter sentido nesse caso.

            — Eu não estou surpreso. Eu sempre tive grande confiança em suas habilidades - Hannibal sorriu, um sorriso de verdade, que não era apenas um movimento de alguns segundos.

            — Apesar de eu agradecer a sua fé em mim, você não pensaria assim se você tivesse comido os cookies que eu fiz no passado.

            — Talvez - Hannibal concedeu - Mas esses parecem realmente estarem gostosos.

            — Seja o juiz, então - Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Will pegou um cookie e o levou a direção da boca de Hannibal.

            Foi apenas quando Hannibal ergueu uma sobrancelha que Will percebeu o que ele havia feito e as implicações, e sentiu sua pele esquentar um pouco. Mas antes que ele pudesse abaixar seu braço, Hannibal mordeu o cookie. Seus lábios não tocaram os dedos de Will, mas ele conseguiu sentir o calor da respiração de Hannibal em seus dedos durante aqueles centésimos de segundo, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar ainda mais conforme ele abaixou seu braço.

            — Verdadeiramente formidável, Will - Hannibal elogiou, e Will não conseguiu se convencer a fazer contato visual.

            — Hm, obrigado. É como aqueles que você comia em sua juventude?

            Hannibal balançou a cabeça.

            — Não exatamente, não. Dois gostos nunca serão iguais. É diferente, mas a sua versão não é menos deliciosa, e eu gostei muito.

            Will conseguiu erguer seus olhos para Hannibal novamente, se sentindo melhor com a calma expressão na face do doutor, mesmo que ele ainda conseguisse sentir o calor em seu rosto.

            — Obrigado - Will conseguiu dizer - Eu não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

            — De nada. Se a nossa pequena aventura hoje puder ajudar você no futuro, eu vou me sentir realizado.

            Hannibal sorria enquanto ele dizia isso, e Will abaixou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, ainda com a sensação da respiração de Hannibal em sua pele e o gosto de laranja em sua língua.

* * *

            Depois daquele dia, pelo menos um mês se passou antes que Will se sentisse a vontade o suficiente para tentar fazer sozinho a receita que Hannibal lhe ensinou.

            Era um domingo de chuva; seu celular permaneceu abençoadamente quieto, sem ligações urgentes de Jack e sem ligações amigáveis de Alana ou Hannibal. Seus cachorros estavam entediados dentro da casa, quase todos tirando uma soneca.

            Depois que ele terminou de almoçar, depois que ele arrumou a casa tanto quanto o clima chuvoso permitia, e depois que ele alimentou os cachorros, ele ficou sem ter nada o que fazer quando tinha bastante tempo livre, e foi durante esses momentos que ele se lembrou daquele dia estranho.

            Will entrou em sua cozinha e checou para ver se ele tinha todos os ingredientes, e uma vez que ele confirmou que tinha, ele hesitou apenas por um momento antes de começar a separar o que ele precisava. Ele pediu para Hannibal ensinar a receita para dias como esse.

            Will ainda se lembrava de tudo o que ele precisava fazer, mas o processo levou o dobro do tempo sem a ajuda de Hannibal. Mesmo assim, Will não se importou com o trabalho extra; ele não tinha pressa.

            Quando tudo havia terminado, alguns cookies estavam levemente queimados e a cobertura estava um pouco mais ácida do que antes, mas eles ainda estavam gostosos, então Will não se importou com os pequenos defeitos.

            Com a chuva ainda caindo preguiçosamente lá fora, Will se sentou em sua cama com um prato cheio de cookies, com uma agradável doçura em sua boca e quietos pensamentos sobre cookies de laranja italianos, e um jovem Hannibal Lecter impressionado com eles.


	2. Assando os Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A primeira parte do capítulo se passa durante o episódio Naka-Choko (2x10). A segunda parte se passa antes/durante Aperitivo (3x04).

* * *

            — Não vai levar muito tempo para a comida ficar pronta agora, Will. Não mais que meia hora, eu diria.

            Will estava olhando para Hannibal quando ele disse isso, observando sua expressão presunçosa. Por uma vez na sua vida, ele não estava fazendo nada para disfarçar o quão satisfeito ele estava com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

            Isso não era surpreendente para Will; Hannibal não achava que ele ainda precisasse fingir nesses momentos, não quando ele tinha certeza de ter ganhado. Não era de se surpreender que ele parecesse tão convencido.

            — Sem tempo o suficiente para preparar uma sobremesa - Will disse antes que o silêncio se estabelecesse entre eles.

            — Eu não pensei em fazer uma sobremesa, ou mesmo acompanhamentos para hoje. Hoje o prato principal será mais do que suficiente.

            — Eu estou um pouco surpreso quanto a isso, tenho que confessar. Eu achei que a receita era um pouco simples demais para os seus padrões, especialmente sem mais acompanhamentos.

            — Como eu disse, o prato principal é mais do que suficiente. Eu não quero nada roubando o protagonismo da carne que você providenciou, Will.

            Presunçoso como nunca. O fato de até hoje Will nunca ter dado um soco em Hannibal era uma realização pessoal duramente conquistada.        

            — Se você insiste. Mas é uma pena não precisarmos de sobremesa - Will disse, fazendo uma expressão triste, extremamente falsa. Jogando a linha.

            — Por quê? - Hannibal perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça. Mordendo a isca, como Will esperava.

            — Não é nada realmente refinado, mas eu trouxe uma espécie de sobremesa para nós. Mas se você acha que não é preciso… - Will deu de ombros.        

            — Por favor. Eu não ousaria ser tão descortês quando você teve tanto trabalho para trazer a carne e uma sobremesa. O que você trouxe para nós? - Hannibal perguntou, seus olhos quase brilhando.        

            — Deu muito menos trabalho do que a carne, acredite - Não era mentira; não levou mais do que uma hora e meia para Will fazer a sobremesa, enquanto a carne foi um processo longo, sangrento e cansativo - Mas foi igualmente gratificante fazer.        

            Will foi até uma das sacolas que ele havia trazido mais cedo, e tirou de dentro um pequeno pote de plástico, debaixo do olhar curioso de Hannibal. Ele colocou o pote na mesa, silenciosamente convidando Hannibal a dar uma olhada.        

            Hannibal aceitou o convite, e Will observou com atenção a expressão em seu rosto quando ele abriu o pote - ele queria ver se seria capaz de surpreender o doutor, ao menos um pouco.        

            E por alguns segundos, ele pode confirmar que conseguira; os olhos de Hannibal se arregalaram um pouquinho, e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em sua testa conforme ele olhava para o conteúdo do pote.        

            Quando ele olhou para Will, sua expressão estava novamente recomposta, mas Will já havia tido a satisfação de saber que ele foi capaz de surpreender Hannibal.        

            — Eu acho que a cobertura não está muito boa, mas eu fiz o meu melhor.        

            Hannibal balançou a cabeça, um sorriso mais expressivo que o normal em seus lábios.        

            — Se eu não tivesse medo de estragar o meu apetite antes do jantar, eu estaria provando um agora mesmo.        

            Will ergueu suas sobrancelhas exageradamente, em uma claramente falsa expressão de súplica.        

            — Só um, doutor. Eu realmente queria saber o que você acha.        

            Hannibal tentou fingir que desaprovava a ideia, mas ainda havia o resquício de um sorriso em seus lábios.        

            — Tudo bem, se você insiste…        

            Will assistiu vividamente Hannibal pegar um dos cookies de dentro do pote e morder um pedaço, a expressão em seu rosto se tornando satisfeita conforme ele mastigava.        

            Will achou que Hannibal imediatamente faria algum comentário, mas ao invés disso ele deu mais duas mordidas até comer o cookie inteiro e continuou em silêncio, o que fez Will se sentir um pouco impaciente.        

            — E então? Você gostou? - Will disse, tentando manter seu tom neutro.        

            — Gostei muito, Will. É sempre incrível notar como você sempre continua a me surpreender, mesmo nos menores detalhes.        

            Will olhou para baixo por um momento, não querendo demonstrar satisfação diante do elogio.        

            — Dificilmente é uma surpresa quando foi você mesmo que me ensinou a receita.        

            Hannibal negou com a cabeça.        

            — Eu simplesmente lhe mostrei o caminho. O que você vez com o conhecimento que eu te passei é inteiramente seu mérito.        

            — Eu ando praticando ultimamente. Eu tenho tido alguns dias tediosos no meio dos dias muito movimentados, e é um bom tempo para aperfeiçoar meus dotes culinários.        

            A parte mais depressiva era de que isso não era uma mentira criada para manter Hannibal ainda mais interessado nele. Pouco após a sua liberação do BSHCI, Will notou que ele começou a se tornar mais meticuloso na cozinha. Ele começou a preparar até mesmo a comida dos cachorros de forma mais elaborada e refinada.        

            Ele sabia que isso era a influência de Hannibal - a influência que ele forçou dentro de sua cabeça e a influência causada pela leveza de sua antiga amizade. Hannibal usou mais de uma maneira para entrar dentro de sua pele, e os modos mais dolorosos não foram quando ele usou drogas ou provocou convulsões nele.        

            — Seus esforços foram recompensados, então - Hannibal fechou a tampa do pote - E eu lhe agradeço por esse presente, Will. Será muito apreciado, e não apenas pelo gosto.        

            Will sabia que Hannibal provavelmente teria gostado dos cookies mesmo que o gosto deles fosse horrível - era a ideia por trás do gesto que ele gostava. O fato de que Will usou o conhecimento e algo que ele aprendeu com Hannibal para fazer essa surpresa.        

            — Sabia que você gostaria.        

            A expressão de Hannibal era quase terna agora, e isso estava tornando difícil olhar para ele.        

            Will estava quase abrindo a boca para quebrar o silêncio, mas antes disso Hannibal virou-se para ele.        

            — Por mais que eu adoraria ver você tentar me persuadir a provar mais um, eu devo me retirar agora para pegar um vinho na adega para nosso jantar. Eu acho que hoje pede algo mais especial do que nós geralmente tomamos.        

            — Vá em frente, doutor.        

            Com um sorriso, Hannibal deixou Will sozinho na cozinha, olhando para as panelas ainda no fogo.        

            Olhando para paredes tão familiares, Will permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso. Ganhar a confiança de Hannibal estava sendo mais fácil do que ele inicialmente achou que seria. É claro, ele sabia que não podia ousar pensar que a confiança que Hannibal tinha nele era cega, mas a carne de “porco” que ele providenciara para o jantar faria maravilhas para manter sua faceta assassina para Hannibal - já estava fazendo, julgando pela expressão de satisfação que ele mantinha no rosto desde que Will chegara.        

            Os cookies não eram parte do plano, mas Will achou que seria um toque especial; um link para o passado deles mascarado como um presente para o futuro, e Will estava satisfeito por ver que Hannibal reagiu como ele previra.

            E se Will sentira-se genuinamente tocado quando Hannibal o elogiou, ninguém fora da sua cabeça precisava saber.

* * *

            Após Will ter sido liberado do hospital, ele praticamente sobreviveu com comida enlatada em seu primeiro mês em casa, considerando que ele mal conseguia entrar em sua cozinha.

            Ele só começou a cozinhar novamente quando Winston lhe deu um olhar triste após Will servir outra vez ração enlatada para o bando. A triste resignação que ele viu nos cães foi o suficiente para fazer Will encarar sua cozinha outra vez, ao menos por tempo suficiente para fazer uma refeição decente para seus cães.

            Foi difícil a princípio - nada havia acontecido em sua pequena cozinha, mas isso não importava, não quando ele via sangue no chão e cobrindo a sua pia,         não quando ele parecia estar cortando carne humana enquanto ele preparava a comida dos cachorros. Mesmo assim, ele engoliu seu desconforto e fez o que precisava ser feito. Desconforto já era um sentimento familiar, familiar e sem sentido quando as piores coisas que ele um dia temera já haviam acontecido.

            No fim do seu segundo mês em casa, ele já havia se adaptado o suficiente para fazer refeições rápidas para si mesmo sem ver sangue em cada canto. Ele ficou feliz de ver as alucinações pararem, mesmo quando elas foram substituídas pela constante companhia de Abigail.

            Abigail havia visitado ele algumas vezes no hospital, mas nas duas últimas semanas que ele passou lá ela não apareceu. Ela esteve ausente por tanto tempo que Will chegou a cogitar que ela havia ido atrás de Hannibal sozinha, que ela já havia encontrado ele e estava assombrando-o em ruas europeias ensolaradas. Ele só viu que esse não era o caso quando ele acordou durante uma tarde e encontrou Abigail brincando com Buster e Daisy.        

            A princípio Abigail estava quieta, apenas observando a tudo o que Will fazia sem oferecer nenhum comentário. O ferimento em seu pescoço estava sempre aberto agora, mas ela nunca dava atenção para o sangue que pingava de seu pescoço. Will estava aliviado em ver que ela voltou, mas ele não falou com ela nos primeiros dias. Eles eram companheiros de casa silenciosos, vivendo em abençoado isolamento.        

            Conforme os dias passaram, Abigail começou a se tornar mais atrevida e mais curiosa, começou a falar com os cachorros e começou a fazer perguntas a Will. Will apreciou a mudança, apreciou a chance de ouvir alguma outra voz além da voz de Hannibal que vivia dentro da sua cabeça. Ela fazia a ele perguntas sérias e perguntas bobas, e ouvia ele por horas e horas, o observando com seus grandes olhos azuis e sorrindo como ela nunca sorria em vida.        

            Abigail foi quem teve a ideia de usar o seu barco para ir atrás de Hannibal, e ela até foi com ele para comprar as peças necessárias para arrumar o seu motor. Ela sempre prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo com ele, e não levou muito tempo para ela notar que ele estava evitando ficar na cozinha.        

            — É bobagem evitar ficar na cozinha. Não é o tipo de lugar que você pode se dar o luxo de ficar sem.        

            Abigail estava sentada numa cadeira perto da porta, observando enquanto Will rapidamente lavava as panelas que ele usara para fazer o almoço dos cães.        

            — Eu não planejo evitá-las para sempre, mas as associações ainda são muito recentes na minha mente.        

            Abigail deu um sorriso triste; ele sabia que ela também se lembrava do som dos suspiros desesperados dela, do som da respiração falha dele, o som dos passos de Hannibal se afastando conforme ele os deixava para trás.        

            — Ainda assim - ela virou a cabeça de lado; o ferimento em seu pescoço estava fechado hoje, e Will se sentia grato por aquele detalhe - Não foi nem nessa cozinha. Já é tempo de você superar isso. Eu estou com vontade de ter uma refeição mais elaborada hoje.        

            Will sorriu diante da atitude dela.        

            — Eu sou o pai errado para isso, Abigail. Nunca fui muito bom com pratos requintados.        

            Ela revirou os olhos pra ele.        

            — Isso é besteira, e você sabe disso. Mas tudo bem! Você pode ao menos fazer pra mim alguns docinhos.        

            — Eu não sou muito bom com sobremesas - ele disse, balançando a cabeça.        

            — Você pode fazer pra mim aqueles cookies italianos que o Hannibal te ensinou.        

            — Não.        

            Abigail não pareceu impressionada com a sua negação imediata.        

            — Por que não?        

            — Você sabe por quê.        

            — Oh, por favor. Por que isso te lembra dele? Nesses dias, não tem nada que não lembre ele para você.        

            As palavras de Abigail eram bruscas e dolorosas, mas o seu tom não era cruel, apenas o tom de alguém que sabia a verdade em suas palavras, e Will não pode se convencer a sentir raiva dela.        

            — Mas você nem come - Will tentou argumentar com ela.        

            — Você come - ela deu de ombros - E se eu estou querendo alguns doces, você provavelmente também está.        

            Will suspirou, relutante em ver a verdade nas palavras dela. Fazia dias que ele estava com vontade de comer algo doce, mas ele havia rejeitado a ideia logo após ela ter se formado em sua mente. Ele nunca teria considerado agir se Abigail não estivesse olhando para ele com uma expressão suplicante.        

            No final, ele acabou cedendo - ele não conseguia negar nada para Abigail nesses dias. Ele se sentia terrivelmente culpado toda vez que ele pensava em dizer não pra ela.        

            Will tentou focar apenas nos aspectos mecânicos do que ele estava fazendo, apenas prestando atenção na maneira que os ingredientes se misturavam e em Abigail, assistindo ele com uma expressão presunçosa. Ela se comportou durante o tempo todo em que ele fez a massa, e só abriu a boca quando ele colocou os cookies no forno.        

            — Você acha que esse seria o tipo de vida que nós teríamos? Preparando refeições juntos, indo para lugares turísticos como americanos tolos, realmente nos conhecendo, todos nós?        

            Will sorriu tristemente.        

            — Eu acho que teria muito mais sangue e tripas nessa bonita fantasia.        

            — Mas nunca é só uma coisa com ele, não é? Ele sempre tem objetivos paradoxais quando nós somos o assunto.        

            Paradoxal era um eufemismo, quando o passatempo favorito de Hannibal parecia ser machucá-lo apenas para se a pessoa a cuidar dele até ele ficar bom de novo. Ou ao menos costumava ser, até Hannibal se cansar de brincar com ele e destruir o jogo.        

            — Eu costumava pensar assim, também - Will suspirou.        

            As palavras de Abigail fizeram Will se lembrar do dia em que Hannibal lhe ensinou essa receita, do quão deliciado ele parecia estar. Essa memória deveria estar manchada pela traição, pela certeza que a amizade deles realmente nunca significou nada para Hannibal além de um jogo, um estímulo mental, mas a única coisa que ele sentia era tristeza quando ele pensava nisso. Ele se sentia magoado, abandonado pela única pessoa que havia verdadeiramente visto quem ele era, que conhecia todos os seus lados.        

            — Eu acho que é uma pena nós nunca termos cozinhado juntos, todos nós - Abigail suspirou, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo - Teria sido legal.

            — Teria.

            — Você deveria dizer isso a ele, quando nós encontrarmos ele de novo.

            Will ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

            — Por que eu faria isso?

            — Não há maneira melhor de machucar um homem como Hannibal do que palavras.

            — Perdão?

            — Hannibal respira em sangue. Ele regozija com violência. Violência nunca vai seriamente afetar ele, mas palavras alcançam sua alma, e a alma dele é  talvez o único lugar onde ele ainda é um pouco humano, um pouco fraco. Um pouco vulnerável.

            Will olhou para o rosto dela, então - não era uma observação cruel ou maliciosa. Ela disse essas palavras em um tom calmo, quase entediado. Abigail estava sempre calma agora, o que fazia ela uma fonte de estabilidade em seus piores dias, apenar dele odiar usar ela dessa maneira.

            — Eu posso pensar em outras maneiras.

            Na verdade, Will não tinha ideia do que ele faria quando ele visse Hannibal outra vez. Às vezes ele achava que ele colocaria seus braços ao redor dele e jamais o deixaria partir novamente. Às vezes ele achava que ele iria cortar sua garganta e o deixar sangrar a seus pés, só para ver se Abigail gostava da visão. Qualquer uma das opções parecia boa, dependendo do seu humor.

            — Nenhuma mais eficiente do que essa, e você sabe disso.

            Will balançou a cabeça, mas ele não estava descartando as palavras dela.

            — Eu achei que você queria ir com ele.

            — Eu quero ir com ele - Abigail deu de ombros - Mas eu não sou contra fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho antes de ceder. É o mínimo que ele merece, depois de nos abandonar. E nós dois sabemos que ele nunca vai se desculpar por nada que ele fez.

            Will fechou os olhos, vendo Hannibal por trás de suas pálpebras. Eviscerando ele e o perdoando. Derrubando ele de seus braços e pedindo perdão ao mesmo tempo.

            — Não - ele disse, suavemente - Ele nunca vai se desculpar.

            Abigail se tornou quieta depois disso, apenas observando Will tirar os cookies do forno e colocar cobertura neles. Ela até ficou com ele enquanto ele comia alguns; o gosto estava bom, mas o sabor cítrico estava muito mais azedo do que das outras vezes que ele fez a receita.

            Depois, quando Abigail foi embora (para qual fosse o lugar que ela ia quando não estava com Will), Will colocou os cookies no fundo do seu armário de cozinha, torcendo para que eles apodrecessem antes que Abigail se lembrasse de perguntar sobre eles outra vez.

 


	3. Comendo os Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A primeira parte se passa após Digestivo (3x07) e antes de The Great Red Dragon (3x08). A segunda parte se passa após The Wrath of the Lamb (3x13).

* * *

            Quando Will acordou naquela manhã, ele encontrou uma cama vazia.

            Franzindo a testa, ele estendeu o abraço através do lado vazio e sentiu os lençóis frios, um sinal de que Molly já estava ausente por algum tempo. Estranho, considerando que Will geralmente acordava sempre que ela saia da cama.

            Will se perguntou se aquilo significa que ele finalmente estava adquirindo alguns hábitos não paranoicos.

            Foi apenas após ele escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto na pia do banheiro que ele se lembrou que Molly havia lhe avisado que ela ia sair cedo naquele dia, porque Wally precisava ser vacinado cedo naquela manhã. Will havia se oferecido para dar uma carona para eles, mas Molly recusou, acostumada como estava a ser mãe solteira, e disse que Will deveria aproveitar para dormir até tarde em seu primeiro dia de folga em semanas.

            Will relaxou um pouco depois que ele entendeu a ausência dela, e tomou um banho mais demorado do que o normal. Ele se secou e se vestiu, e foi até a cozinha para começar o dia sozinho.

            Passar o tempo sozinho nunca fora um problema para Will. Estar sozinho era uma rotina desde a sua infância; seu pai estava sempre trabalhando, às vezes em dois empregos de uma vez, e Will aprendera a viver bem em sua própria companhia, e isso não mudou em sua vida adulta.

            Mas desde que ele se casara com Molly, todas as suas horas havia se tornado em horas compartilhadas, com ela e com Walter. Will realmente não estava acostumado a sensação de compartilhar todos os seus momentos com outra pessoa, mas Molly nunca impôs sua presença, nunca lhe pressionou para que ele dissesse o que estava pensando quando ele não queria dividir seus pensamentos. Ela tinha seus próprios segredos, e enquanto Will estava ciente de que os segredos dela certamente não eram tão obscuros quanto os seus, ele estava mais do que grato por ela ser tão compreensiva.

            Olhando para a cozinha que era praticamente território exclusivo de Molly, Will começou a abrir as gavetas para pegar alguns ingredientes. Não demoraria muito para Molly e Walter chegarem em casa, e ele achou que eles gostariam de encontrar um café da manhã surpresa quando chegassem. Wally provavelmente estaria com fome, e Molly apreciaria o gesto.

            Will não pensou muito no que ele estava fazendo, e apenas começou a misturar alguns ingredientes, pensando que Walter adoraria ver que Will cozinhara para ele. Ele e Molly haviam se casado há relativamente pouco tempo, mas o menino já olhava para ele em admiração, como uma criança olharia para seu pai heroico. Isso honestamente apavorava Will na maior parte do tempo, uma criança olhando para ele dessa forma, mas isso também fazia ele querer jamais decepcionar ele, jamais deixar ele conhecer a escuridão que vivia no mundo que Will costumava habitar antes de se casar com Molly.

            Ele sorriu um pouco diante do pensamento. Will mal podia acreditar na vida que ele agora vivia, com um emprego normal, um enteado impressionável e uma esposa amável; ele mal podia acreditar que uma mulher como Molly quis dividir sua vida com alguém tão danificado como ele. Toda vez que ele olhava para ela Will sentia imensa gratidão por quão gentil era em deixar Will experimentar a abençoada normalidade do casamento deles, em deixá-lo experimentar o que era viver com alguém tão iluminada como ela era.

            Will estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que ele só realmente percebeu o que ele estava fazendo quando ele começou a cortar as laranjas, e quando ele o percebeu se assustou e deixou uma faca cair na mesa, dando alguns passos para trás.

            Olhando para a massa que ele estava fazendo, Will pode confirmar que sim, ele estava preparando para sua esposa e enteado a agora tão familiar receita de cookies de laranja italianos que Hannibal lhe ensinara, no que parecia ser há uma eternidade.

            Respirando fundo, Will fechou os olhos. Quando ele os abriu novamente, ele olhou com raiva para a massa, como se ela fosse pessoalmente responsável por tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

            Raiva, por ter uma memória de sua antiga vida jogada em seu rosto sem aviso nenhum. Tristeza de que algo tão pequeno e inocente fosse capaz de conter um significado tão indesejado. Culpa, porque ele sentiu que estava traindo alguém naquele momento, e ele não tinha nem certeza se ele estava traindo Molly ou Hannibal.

            Will sentiu um tremor no corpo inteiro quando ele pensou em seu nome. Ele sempre evitava pensar em Hannibal agora, evitava até mesmo pensar em seu nome. Will sabia que ele nunca poderia realmente expulsar Hannibal de sua vida - Hannibal já estava dentro de sua mente, sua alma, e as marcas em seu corpo jamais o deixaria esquecer, mas ele ainda podia fingir, e evitar. Isso era o que ele sempre fazia agora, foi o que ele fez quando Molly hesitantemente lhe perguntou sobre Hannibal, mas era difícil fingir que ele  não estava afetado quando a força de uma memória, mesmo a força de seu mero nome dentro de sua cabeça era capaz de fazer Will se sentir assim.

            Engolindo em seco, ele pegou a massa inteira como se ela fosse venenosa e a jogou no lixo, e em seguida ele levou o lixo pra fora, porque Molly certamente iria o reprender se ela visse quanta comida ele jogou fora. Ele mesmo estava se censurando por isso, mas ele não conseguia olhar para aquela massa, nem por mais um segundo.

            Quarenta minutos depois, Molly e Walter chegaram e Will tinha café quente e pão fresco, recentemente comprado esperando por eles. Tanto Molly quanto Walter ficaram feliz e olharam para ele com carinho em seus olhos, mas nem isso fora suficiente para que Will parasse de se sentir como um fracasso.

* * *

            Quando Will chegou à cabine durante aquela tarde, ele encontrou uma casa silenciosa.

            Assim que ele entrou e não ouviu barulho nenhum ele entrou em estado de alerta, seu coração se acelerando em seu peito. Ele esteve ausente por no máximo cinquenta minutos comprando mantimentos, não mais do que isso.

            Fazendo o menos de barulho possível, Will andou pelos cômodos e viu que nada estava fora do lugar, mas ele só conseguiu respirar tranquilamente quando ele se aproximou do banheiro e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Aliviado em saber que Hannibal ainda estava ali e que eles estavam bem, Will foi para a cozinha para guardar os esquecidos mantimentos que ele comprara, ainda sentindo seu coração batendo mais rápido que o normal.

            Will tentara se censurar por reagir tão dramaticamente, mas ele sabia que era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Eles não estavam mais vivendo nos EUA, mas a quase morte deles ainda acontecera recentemente o bastante para eles serem reconhecíveis, portanto eles tinham que ser cuidadosos o tempo todo.

            Mesmo essa ordinária compra de alimentos que Will fizera fora cheia de precauções, com Will usando um chapéu, óculos escuros e pagando dinheiro a vista em um mercado pequeno, que ele já sabia não ter câmeras de segurança. A sua barba estava maior agora, para cobrir a ainda tenra cicatriz em sua bochecha e seus cachos também estavam maiores, dando a ele uma aparência mais relaxada, porém mais jovem. Não era o melhor dos disfarces, mas já ajuda a dificultar um reconhecimento rápido dele.

            Colocando as latas nos armários, Will suspirou. Mesmo que ele tivesse ficado tão pouco tempo ausente ele já se sentira estressado; ele achou que iria gostar da oportunidade de estar longe de Hannibal para variar, mas ele só sentiu-se ansioso com a possibilidade deles serem reconhecidos e só sentira uma urgente de necessidade de estar perto de Hannibal novamente.

            Era extremamente frustrante pra ele, notar que ele estava mais uma vez vivendo em uma sufocante codependência com Hannibal - ainda mais intensa e perigosa do que a primeira vez que eles fizeram essa dança mortal - mas era também reconfortante. Havia liberdade em desistir de algo que sempre o sufocara, e em aceitar a parte de si mesmo que ele sempre negara existir. Parecia inevitável, e parecia finalmente pacífico.

            É claro, havia os dias bons e os dias ruins - não importava quão glorioso fora matar ao lado de Hannibal no penhasco. Ele passou uma vida inteira construindo morais e barreiras contra tudo o que ele se era agora, e essas barreiras ainda existiam em sua mente. Nos dias bons ele podia ignorar ou negociar com a sua consciência. Nos dias ruins… ele ainda estava aprendendo o que fazer nos dias ruins.

            Hoje estava sendo um dia bom até então, mesmo com a sua ansiedade ao andar sozinho pela cidade. Nada perigoso acontecera e Hannibal estava bem, e isso era tudo que Will queria nesses dias.

            Will estava quase terminando de guardar tudo quando ele notou uma tigela com alguma coisa fresca, que tinha um cheiro vagamente familiar; essa tigela definitivamente não estava ali quando ele saíra mais cedo.

            Intrigado, ele pegou a tigela, sentindo seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco quando ele percebeu o que era.

            Era uma tigela cheia de cookies de laranja, com a cobertura feita de um modo muito mais organizado e bonito do que ele jamais conseguira fazer em todas as vezes que ele fez essa receita, e ainda quentes ao toque.

            Will continuou segurando a tigela por longos minutos, olhando para os cookies como se eles fossem uma forma de vida alienígena, completamente perdido. Era a última coisa que ele esperava encontrar.

            — Não era para você ter visto isso antes do almoço.

            Will olhou para frente, um pouco assustado em ver que não estava mais sozinho, mas acostumado com Hannibal se movendo silencioso como um gato.

            — Você me fez cookies de laranja - Will disse, ainda um pouco atordoado.

            Hannibal sorriu, e Will olhou para ele de verdade dessa vez. Seu cabelo estava ainda um pouco molhado do chuveiro, e ele estava usando uma camisa branca simples, com calças escuras informais, uma aparência bem doméstica para Will.

            — Sim, eu fiz. Eu me lembro de quando você fez essa receita e me trouxe alguns de seus cookies como um presente. Achei que eu deveria recompensar os seus esforços.

            Will balançou a cabeça.

            — Isso foi há anos.

            — Eu estou ciente. Mas para minha defesa, eu não tive a oportunidade de retribuir esse favor antes.

            Hannibal não ofereceu mais explicações, e Will supôs que elas não eram necessárias. Sorrindo um pouco, ele se aproximou de Hannibal, a tigela ainda em sua mente.

            — Eu fiz essa receita várias vezes sozinho. Eu nunca esqueci como fazer, e eu vivia me lembrando dela, mesmo quando eu não queria.

            — Eu suponho que deve ser uma experiência comparável com uma memória, e memórias tem o hábito de se impor em nós, independentemente se são desejadas ou não.

            — Às vezes elas eram desejadas. Às vezes… não.

            Hannibal olhou para ele com simpatia.

            — Nós temos muitas memórias manchadas entre nós.

            — Não parecia exatamente uma memória manchada pra mim, apenas… me deixava triste. Eu me lembro de que na primeira vez que eu fiz eles sozinho, foi uma memória muito boa. Eu pensei em como você gostava o suficiente de mim para me ensinar algo da sua juventude, de que você gostava de mim o suficiente para passar todo aquele tempo comigo. Mas depois… - Will sorriu amargamente - Depois se tornou uma memória triste, amarga, porque tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que foi um momento sem significâncias para você, apenas mais uma das suas táticas para eu ficar dependente de você.

            Hannibal suspirou, e pegou a tigela das mãos de Will, colocando-a na mesa.

            — Enquanto eu concordo que as minhas intenções para você eram frequentemente não sinceras durante aquele tempo, esse não foi um desses momentos.

            Will revirou os olhos.

            — Não foi?

            — Foi um momento muito genuíno de minha parte. Eu estava na verdade surpreso quando eu posteriormente analisei minhas ações. Mas foi não foi inexplicável, considerando que você sempre tem a capacidade de me surpreender.

            Will não fez nenhum comentário - ele não iria acreditar cegamente em Hannibal, mesmo que ele parecesse sincero o suficiente agora, e mesmo que eles estivessem tentando não mentir um para o outro esses dias.

            Hannibal pareceu perceber que Will resistiria, porque ele balançou a cabeça com um pequeno suspiro.

            — Will, eu não tenho o poder para desfazer as memórias ruins de nosso passado. Eu não sinto arrependimento por muitas coisas, mas com frequência eu surpreendo a mim mesmo quando penso que eu desejaria ter agido de maneira diferente com você em alguns momentos de nossas vidas. É uma xícara que nunca vai se refazer, não importa o que eu faça.

            Will sorriu tristemente, não dizendo nada, mas sentindo o peso das coisas não ditas entre eles.

            — No entanto, eu posso tentar lhe dar memórias novas, mais agradáveis.

            Com isso, ele pegou um cookie da tigela e trouxe-o para os lábios de Will.

            Will franziu a testa, lembrando-se da primeira vez, quando eles fizeram isso ao contrário, mas ele abriu sua boca e deixou Hannibal colocar o cookie inteiro em sua língua.

            Mastigando devagar, Will deixou o gosto ser absorvido pela sua língua, dando um gemido involuntário quando ele sentiu o quão bom o gosto de laranja misturado a cobertura parecia em sua boca, melhor do que todas as vezes que ele fizera a receita sozinho. Ele mastigou até não restar nada, e olhou para Hannibal mais uma vez, que parecia estar um pouco faminto.

            Com o seu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido, Will sentiu a necessidade de agir em um impulso.

            — Eu posso provar outro?

            Hannibal não disse nada, mas ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco enquanto pegava outro cookie.

            Dessa vez Will mordeu devagar, seus lábios roçando os dedos de Hannibal um pouco, só o suficiente para fazer os olhos de Hannibal se tornarem mais escuros.

            — Eu estou feliz que tenha gostado deles, Will - Hannibal disse quando Will terminou.

            — Eles são ótimos - Will disse, lambendo os lábios um pouco, notando o modo como Hannibal olhava para sua boca.

            Eles já haviam estado nesse momento antes. Silêncios pesados, Hannibal olhando para ele como se quisesse devorá-lo, e seu próprio coração batendo desenfreado com o desejo absoluto de um sentimento nunca colocado em prática. Eles já haviam estado nesse momento antes, e em todas as vezes Will fugira com uma desculpa esfarrapada.

            Dessa vez, ele tentou não pensar muito no que estava fazendo, falando sem pensar:

            — Você não quer provar para sentir o gosto?

            Hannibal olhou em seus olhos então, ainda com o mesmo olhar faminto, ainda mais agora que ambos sabiam que eles definitivamente não estavam falando sobre o cookie.

            Will nunca soube quem se moveu antes, mas no próximo instante eles estavam com os rostos colados, juntando seus lábios em um beijo atrapalhado.

            Não habituado a beijar alguém maior e mais alto do que ele, Will não soube o que fazer com suas mãos a princípio, mas acabou colocando-as ao redor do pescoço de Hannibal. Hannibal, por sua vez, parecia saber exatamente o que fazia, suas mãos no rosto de Will enquanto sua língua explorava sua boca como se ele realmente estivesse tentando sentir o gosto do cookie através da boca de Will.

            Quando eles se afastaram, Will estava respirando pesadamente, e deixou sua testa descansar contra a de Hannibal.

            — Eu não estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário, mas eu admito que estou curioso em saber o que motivou isso - Hannibal disse contra seus lábios.

            Will não o culpou - não fora algo planejado, mesmo que ele houvesse pensado nisso antes. Ele nunca se sentiu atraído por homens, mas Hannibal sempre fora a exceção para todas as suas regras, e parecia natural que ele quebrasse essa também. Will havia evita-o nas poucas vezes em que eles chegaram perto demais, mas agora que eles finalmente se beijaram, não parecia que era um passo grande demais para eles - foi como a primeira vez que eles deram as mãos, ou quando começaram a dividir uma cama; era apenas outra forma de explorar a sempre crescente intimidade entre eles.

            — Não foi algo planejado. Apenas… parecia a coisa natural a se fazer.

            Hannibal não respondeu, mas Will sabia que ele insistiria na questão em alguma outra ocasião; ele nunca gostara de não ter conhecimento total dos fatos.

            — Se você precisar de uma explicação, você sempre pode agradecer aos cookies de laranja - Will disse, apenas parcialmente brincando.

            Hannibal fez um som baixo com a garganta contra ele.

            — Meu querido Will, se isso é verdade, eu vou assar alguns Anginettis para você da próxima vez.

            Will franziu a testa um pouco e até abriu a boca em uma pergunta, mas Hannibal aproveitou o momento para beijá-lo mais uma vez, e após alguns minutos Will já havia esquecido o que ele queria perguntar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anginetti é uma receita de um cookie tradicional italiano, feito em ocasiões especiais... especialmente casamentos. :D
> 
> Era o que eu iria usar como receita principal nessa fic, mas quando eu vi que era algo bem complicado eu desisti, porque de jeito nenhum que o Will faria uma receita tão difícil tantas vezes.
> 
> [Essa é a receita](http://allrecipes.com/recipe/10107/kathys-italian-cookies/) que eu usei como base pra fic (em inglês, porque ela foi escrita originalmente assim). 
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
